SKN Spraw Zagranicznych
SKN Spraw Zagranicznych (SKN SZ) - jest organizacją zrzeszającą studentów kształcących się głównie w dyscyplinach na styku prawa, ekonomii i polityki nastawionych na rozwój w zakresie dyplomacji, polityki międzynarodowej, stosunków gospodarczych i organizacji międzynarodowych. Wśród nas są aktywiści społeczni, przyszli analitycy, dyplomaci, politycy, stratedzy czy biznesmeni, nastawieni na działalność dla dobra społeczeństwa w duchu pluralizmu i otwartości. Skupiając ponad 150 aktywnych członków i absolwentów Koła oraz społeczność ponad tysiąca osób uczęszczających w naszych inicjatywach, tworzymy przestrzeń do wymiany idei, pomysłów, szerzenia wiedzy i sieci kontaktów oraz własnego rozwoju. Wielu spośród naszych członków oraz sympatyków zdobywało już doświadczenia w międzynarodowym środowisku, w tym w strukturach Unii Europejskiej, a także w ministerstwach, placówkach dyplomatycznych, fundacjach czy światowych korporacjach. Jako jedno z najaktywniejszych Kół Naukowych na uczelni, realizując nasze przedsięwzięcia, współpracujemy z ponad 100 podmiotami, w tym: 70+ placówkami dyplomatycznymi krajów wszystkich kontynentów, 3+ agendami rządowymi, 20+ organizacjami pozarządowymi, 15+ najlepszymi uczelniami z Polski i Europy oraz 5+ czołowymi firmami. Jesteśmy otwarci na nowych, aktywnych członków, zachęcamy ich do współtworzenia naszych inicjatyw i wspieramy w przecieraniu nowych szlaków projektowych. Rekrutacja Rekrutacja składa się z dwóch etapów. Pierwszy z nich polega na odpowiedzenie na pytania zawarte w formularzu. Dotyczą one podstawowych i najistotniejszych kwestii związanych z bieżącymi zagadnieniami ze świata polityki międzynarodowej. Kandydaci proszeni są także o opisanie swojej dotychczasowej działalności, osiągnięć, a także zainteresowań. Po weryfikacji nadesłanych zgłoszeń autorzy najlepszych z nich są zapraszani przez nas na rozmowę rekrutacyjną, podczas której mamy okazję bardziej szczegółowo poznać kandydata. Oprócz pytań związanych stricte z doświadczeniem pretendenta i jego wizją na swoją rolę w SKN SZ, można się spodziewać także pytań merytorycznych, które mają na celu sprawdzenie wiedzy z dziedzin związanych ze sprawami międzynarodowymi, w ramach których nasze Koło operuje. Po drugim etapie, który jest ostatnim w naszej rekrutacji, kandydaci, którzy wyróżnili się swoją wiedzą, doświadczeniem czy też chęcią działania są przyjmowani do grona członków naszego Koła Naukowego. Projekty * Jesienna Szkoła Młodych Dyplomatów Idealna okazja, by zapoznać się z profesją dyplomaty, umiejętnościami i wiedzą potrzebną w środowiskach międzynarodowych i pracy na wysokim szczeblu - Jesienna Szkoła Młodych Dyplomatów to cykl warsztatów, których uczestnicy mogą poznać świat różnorodnych aspektów dyplomacji – savoir-vivre, zdolności przywódcze i negocjacyjne, współpraca w kręgach wielokulturowych, protokół dyplomatyczny. Spotkania prowadzone są przez doświadczonych trenerów oraz osoby bezpośrednio związane ze środowiskiem dyplomatów. Projekt organizowany jest od 2011 roku we współpracy z wieloma instytucjami i organizacjami. * Human Rights Week '' '''Celem projektu jest popularyzacja problematyki ochrony praw człowieka na świecie i przedstawienie jej od ciekawszej strony niż znana jest ona przeciętnemu przechodniowi. Dzięki Human Rights Week wraz z ekspertami szukamy odpowiedzi na pytania, które często są pomijane w dyskusjach ze względów politycznych lub biznesowych. W ramach HRW współpracujemy m.in. z Rzecznikiem Praw Obywatelskich, Amnesty International i Helsińską Fundacją Praw Człowieka' * Światowe Poniedziałki SKN SZ to przede wszystkim możliwość poszerzenia swojej wiedzy i konfrontacji poglądów w zakresie bieżących zagadnień społeczno-polityczno-ekonomicznych. W cotygodniowych spotkaniach SKN SZ zaprasza do zapoznania się z opinią ekspertów i dyskusję na tematy związane z aktualnymi wydarzeniami i problemami na świecie. Każde spotkanie dotyczy jednego wybranego zagadnienia i składa się z dwóch części: panelu eksperckiego i pytań publiczności. Czas po spotkaniu to również okazja do nawiązania cennych kontaktów. * Polsko-Niemieckie Forum Gospodarcze '' Projekt, który jest organizowany we współpracy z Kölner Verein für europäische Zusammenarbeit z Uniwersytetu w Kolonii. Projekt ma charakter konferencji połączonej z wymianą studencką i podzielony jest na dwie części. Pierwsza z nich obejmuje pobyt studentów z SGH w Kolonii, natomiast druga część to wizyta niemieckich studentów w Warszawie. Uczestnicy projektu biorą udział w wykładach i warsztatach, podczas których omawiane są tematy związane z integracją europejską i stosunkami polsko-niemieckimi. * ''Akcja Dyplomacja Kim tak naprawdę są członkowie korpusu dyplomatycznego? Jak wygląda życie dyplomaty i jaką rolę odgrywa dyplomacja w dzisiejszym świecie? Poszukując odpowiedzi na te pytania, SKN Spraw Zagranicznych zainicjował pierwszy tego typu projekt studencki w Polsce – Akcja Dyplomacja. Jej podstawową częścią jest cieszący się ogromnym zainteresowaniem studentów cykl wizyt studyjnych w ponad 70 placówkach dyplomatycznych w Warszawie, to jest w ambasadach oraz rezydencjach ambasadorów, a także w przedstawicielstwach instytucji międzynarodowych zaangażowanych w projekt.Uczestnikami są wybrani w procesie rekrutacji studenci najlepszych polskich uczelni (ok. 400 studentów).Uroczyste zakończenie projektu stanowi Gala Finałowa w Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie z udziałem ambasadorów, patronów honorowych oraz przedstawicieli firm i instytucji międzynarodowych, na którą zaproszeni zostaną najaktywniejsi uczestnicy projektu. * WoSGH Projekt skierowany do licealistów, chcących poszerzyć swoją wiedzę z przedmiotu wiedza o społeczeństwie. Jest to seria spotkań, na których studenci, członkowie naszego koła dzielą się swoją wiedzą na poszczególne tematy z wos-u. Celem projektu jest pomoc licealistom w przygotowaniu się do matury z wiedzy o społeczeństwie. * POLMUN Warsaw - Academic Polish Model United Nations Od 2015 r. Koło jest partnerem koordynującym organizację międzynarodowej konferencji. Wydarzenia specjalne * Young Visegrad 2016 Symulacja negocjacji państw Grupy Wyszehradzkiej połączona z warsztatami i publicznymi panelami dyskusyjnymi. Konferencja odbyła się w dn. 13-14 października 2016 r. W konferencji brali udział uczestnicy zzagranicy jak również polscy studenci. * Amerykański Wieczór Wyborczy Wydarzenie zorganizowane dwukrotnie: w 2012 r. oraz w 2016 r. w godzinach wieczornych w Auli Głównej oraz w Auli Spadochronowej SGH. Za każdym razem projekt cieszył się ogromną popularnością gromadząc setki osób na widowni. * ''Open Mind Partnership Forum '' Wychodząc naprzeciw zainteresowaniom społeczeństwa obecnymi problemami politycznymi i gospodarczymi w Europie, stworzyliśmy „Open Mind Partnership Forum” - serię trzech konferencji otwartych dla wszystkich studentów, a także wydarzeń towarzyszących w postaci happeningów. Pierwsza edycja dotyczyła tematyki bezpieczeństwa energetycznego Polski, a także kwestii terroryzmu we współczesnym świecie. Publikacje W myśl naszego motto: „Kształcimy młodych dyplomatów” członkowie Koła, a przede wszystkim uczestnicy naszych projektów są przeszkoleni w zakresie protokołu dyplomatycznego obowiązującego na spotkaniach z dyplomatami oraz codziennych sytuacjach. W tym celu członkowie naszej organizacji studenckiej na podstawie zdobytego w ramach działalności projektowej doświadczenia samodzielni stworzyli specjalny booklet informacyjny pod nazwą „Protokół dyplomatyczny dla studenta”, czyli ponad 30-stronicową publikację opisującą zasady dotyczące tytułowania dyplomatów, czy stosownego ubioru na spotkaniach w ambasadach oraz bankietach. Perspektywy Dzięki ogromnej ilości placówek dyplomatycznych, organizacji międzynarodowych, fundacji, stowarzyszeń, firm,a także instytucji publicznych i rządowych, które z nami współpracują, nasi członkowie mają okazję poznać bliżej pracę w takich środowiskach i osoby tam pracujące, czy nawet zarządzające, kierujące danymi podmiotami. Wielokrotnie studenci z SKN SZ pracowali w ww. miejscach, dzięki owocnej współpracy w ramach naszych inicjatyw. Przykładem mogą być członkowie, którzy odbyli swój staż, bądź pracowali już w Ambasadach RP w innych państwach (Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania, Kanada), placówkach dyplomatycznych w Polsce, strukturach unijnych (Komisja Europejska) czy też ministerstwach, organizacjach międzynarodowych, podmiotach zajmujących się sprawami polityki i dyplomacji. Ponadto uczestnicy naszych projektów wielokrotnie nas informowali, że dzięki udziale w organizowanych przez nas inicjatywach, zdobyli cenne doświadczenie i umiejętności, które pozwoliły im spełnić swoje marzenia i uzyskać wymarzoną pracę lub rozpocząć naukę zagraniczną na najlepszych uniwersytetach w Europie (np. UCL). Współpraca międzynarodowa SKN Spraw Zagranicznych regularnie współpracuje z organizacjami zagranicznymi. W ostatnich latach najmocniejsza współpraca zawiązała się z państwami Grupy Wyszehradzkiej oraz Niemcami. Ponadto przez ostatnie 2 lata członkowie Koła mieli możliwość uczestniczenia w wielu konferencjach, także w innych krajach m.in. w Grecji, Serbii oraz w Szwecji. Do organizacji współpracujących z Kołem można zaliczyć m.in.: KVEZ - Kölner Verein für Europäische Zusammenarbeit, Junior Diplomat Initative w Pradze, Centrum Euro-Atlantyckie w Bańskiej Bystrzycy, PragueMUN, oraz Association of Diplomacy in Practice w Budapeszcie. Integracja Integracja członków jest bardzo ważna z punktu widzenia koła i projektów. Z tego powodu organizujemy liczne wyjścia integracyjne, jak i również wyjazdy integracyjne. Pierwszy wyjazd integracyjny odbywa się tuż po zakończonej rekrutacji, kolejny, większy wyjazd, planuje się po rekrutacji wiosennej, w okolicach maja. Podczas wspólnej pracy nad projektem członkowie poznają się lepiej, zacieśniają więzi, ponieważ kluczem do sukcesu każdej inicjatywy naszego Koła jest atmosfera, która panuje w naszej grupie. Dzięki temu sposób komunikowania się i poziom wykonywanych obowiązków jest na profesjonalnym poziomie. Rekomendacja ogólna Zapraszamy wszystkich, którzy są zainteresowani rozwijaniem umiejętności organizacyjnych poprzez tworzenie projektów (nie tylko na skalę krajową, ale także międzynarodową), poznaniem świata polityki i dyplomacji zza kulis, a także pogłębieniem swojej wiedzy z zakresu spraw zagranicznych, protokołu dyplomatycznego, organizacji międzynarodowych i instytucji publicznych. Dzięki działalności w Kole można poznać osobistości pełniące ważne role w strukturach państwowych i zagranicznych, a także wymienić się doświadczeniem z innymi studentami, którzy będąc członkami Koła, pracują również w ww. podmiotach. Kategoria:Studenckie koła naukowe